Azusa Mukami
|english = |color = #37A1AF }} Azusa Mukami (無神 アズサ Mukami Azusa) is the fourth and youngest son of the Mukami household. Appearance Azusa has grey eyes and black hair with lighter gray tips. The longest point in his hair reaches down to his chin, with long bangs that go right past his eyes. The bangs are parted with one piece in the middle and the rest on the either side of his head. In the back of Azusa's hair, right on his neck, he has his hair cut straight. The rest of it looks messy and curly. He has a pale complexion, with a noticeable scar on the bridge of his nose along with one on the lower bottoms of this left cheek and on the back of his neck as well. There are bandages around his arms and one around his neck.Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD He usually wears a white sweater with sleeves usually around his upper arms with diamond patterns on the left and right side and belts on the bottom parts of the sleeves. He has long sleeve blue shirt underneath with a darker blue bordering the top. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the left arm rolled up showing the bandaged arm and a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath and a blue ribbon and black tie. He wears the usual black uniform pants with black boots. He also wears a maroon beret and sometimes holds a long white bandage in his hand. In the sixth game LOST EDEN, Azusa's uniform consists of the dark red school blazer over a purple waistcoat with a white dress shirt underneath. He wears the black school scarf in the ribbon style with a circular brooch attached to it. He wears black pants and tall white boots to accompany his uniform. Personality Azusa is a clingy, faint-hearted do-S (extreme sadist) and do-M (extreme masochist). Since he enjoys being injured, he even harms himself. Though his manner of speech and attitude are timid, he'll always do what he wants to his heart's content. He talks very slowly. Azusa is genuinely polite to Yui and does not use demeaning nicknames or insults. He calls the Yui by her name with the "-san" honorific or simply "Eve." When he hurts Yui by cutting her, sucking her blood, or forcing spicy food on her, it is usually because he's trying to help her feel good (because he sees her as a masochist). He believes physical pain is the greatest pleasure; it makes him feel alive and gives his life purpose. Because of his childhood trauma, Azusa feels unwanted and useless except when he's in pain and he thinks being unwanted by anyone is worse than being dead. He also uses physical pain to numb emotional distress, and bites Yui to give her the same comfort during his route. Azusa values his wounds highly as proof that he was "needed" once. Since he heals, he needs to "refresh" his wounds, which he considers his friends and talks to them (most notably Justin, Christina and Melissa, which are named after his bullies during his childhood). History Azusa was a child wandering around in the streets. He also does not have any knowledge of his birth parents either. In DARK FATE, his past suggested that he was living among gypsies, as he nearly starved to death until he was saved by a gypsy family. It is also implied that he may have been one of them as well. Still, he felt that his existence in this world had no meaning. In that gypsy family, there were three thieving children named Justin, Melissa and Christina, who would constantly beat him up for any ridiculous reason. However, the more they abused him, Azusa began to laugh. He enjoyed their beatings and felt that the pain he endured was proof he was alive, which gave his existence a meaning. That his life had a purpose when his pain brought happiness to those children and made them feel better, because he felt useful when they took out all their anger and frustrations on him. One day, Justin, Melissa and Christina attempted to rob an aristocrat's mansion, but the three were all caught and they were immediately killed without a trial. When Azusa learned of their deaths, he started crying since no one was left alive to beat him up. He was later approached by a police officer who told him that he took care of the execution. The police officer knew that the three thieves had treated him badly, because he thought Azusa finally got his revenge against them and was happy about their deaths. Azusa wasn't happy. He thought his life was pointless again. Azusa wandered on the streets and fainted in front of a shop. The shopkeeper kicked him, saying that Azusa was interfering with his business, but Azusa laughed and said, “Hahaha… kick me more!” The shopkeeper thought that he was disgusting and brought Azusa to the orphanage. Once at the orphanage, an orphan attempted to befriend Azusa, but others came and started beating him, due to the fact that he was originally with a group of thieves. This made Azusa feel alive again. He also started his self-harming habit by constantly slicing himself, and named three prominent cuts on his arm to immortalize his bullies. Azusa's situation didn't change until he met Yuma. He was the very first person who was kind to Azusa and refused to beat him. Azusa didn't know how he felt when he received the bread from Yuma, but he later reveals that he saw hope and became friends with him. Yuma later introduced him to Ruki and Kou whom he also became friends with. When Ruki devised a plan to escape from the orphanage, Azusa was actually still wavering between escaping and staying. A part of him wanted to stay because he was happy that the other orphans were constantly beating him, but at the same time, he didn't want to separate from his brothers. This annoyed Ruki, prompting him to punch Azusa. At that point, Azusa decided to go along with the escape plan and was shot like most of the others. Before Karlheinz turned him into a vampire, Karlheinz commented that he was a pitiful human child, same way he thought of the other three. Relationships 'Family' Azusa is the quiet one in the Mukami family. Ruki is not pleased by his masochistic nature at all; he reminds Azusa that he's not with his abusers to no avail. Yuma admits he doesn't understand Azusa's need for pain, while Kou calls Azusa "problematic." Azusa seeks out ways to silently provoke his brothers in order to get a beating and in some cases he honestly begs them to hurt him. He loves Yuma's strong punches the most, but states that Kou can get even scarier if he touches his stuff. Karlheinz Along with his brothers, Karlheinz saved Azusa's life by turning him into a vampire in order for them to serve him for his plans and experiments. Azusa is respectful towards Karlheinz, but they do not appear to have a close relationship. However, Azusa was able to recognize Karlheinz in disguise in VANDEAD CARNIVAL. Yui Komori Unlike his brothers, and despite his masochistic mindset, Azusa treats Yui very decently in his MORE BLOOD route. He does not call her any demeaning nicknames nor his bait, prey or food. He also does not rage at her or resort to violence when she goes against his wishes. Yui was initially scared of Azusa, while Azusa claims that he likes her right away. Azusa is often confused by the way Yui resists his painful activities. The hardest task Yui faces in his route is to avoid hurting Azusa. Eventually, she begins to desire to save him from pain (both physical and mental), and to show him there could be true happiness for him, too. He also protects Yui from her father, Seiji Komori, who attempted to kill her believing she had been turned into a vampire. When Yui finds herself unable to stop crying after the encounter with her father, Azusa comforts her. However, Azusa almost strangled her and then yelled that he hated her, when she tried to convince him to amputate his arm which had been injured by a silver bullet. Desperate to reach out to him, Yui attempts to infiltrate his room via the balcony, but she slips and almost falls to her death though she is saved by Azusa. She manages to convince him to have his arm amputated by explaining that there are many other ways to confirm one's existence without resorting to physical pain. This is when she realizes that all he ever wanted was to be acknowledged, as his biggest fear is being unwanted. In his Vampire Ending in MORE BLOOD, Yui's love for Azusa is so strong that it awakens her vampire powers. It is also shown that Azusa will create a family with Yui and have three children with her, named after his abusers: Justin, Melissa and Christina. Kanato Sakamaki Azusa plays the antagonistic role in Kanato's route in MORE BLOOD. Kanato dislikes Azusa intensely, because Azusa is extremely persistent in trying to persuade Yui to choose him over Kanato. Azusa also points out uncomfortable truths: Kanato's behavior in MORE BLOOD makes Yui very unhappy and Azusa says that she deserves better. Azusa is the one who destroys Kanato's "Teddy" by burning it in Kanato's route. When Azusa attempted to take Yui in Kanato's Maniac story, Kanato savagely started beating him. Azusa later takes a vampire hunter's bullet for Kanato and Yui, trying to protect them from her father, Seiji, who wants to kill her for starting to turn into a vampire. Kanato's yandere personality remains jealous of Azusa even after his death. In his MORE BLOOD route, whenever Kanato tried to harm Yui for "leaving" the Sakamaki's, Azusa protects Yui by either sternly telling Kanato to not harm her without his permission, or provoking him when he tossed Kanato's "Teddy" out of the window at school as a distraction. Abilities Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed (less than a pureblood vampire), increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, Azusa also has fast healing, although it is slower than a pure-blood's. 'Teleportation' Azusa appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. 'Resilience' As Azusa is prone to self-harm, he is able to endure a lot of pain. 'Other' Impure vampires do not have the same amount of skills as pure ones, nor do they posses their own magic. However, Karlheinz borrows some for them, including a protective barrier and bat familiars. In Dark Fate, it is shows that Azusa can fly during a full moon. Due to being former humans, they are quite used to things like daylight and human food. Trivia *He sometimes addresses Yui as "Eve". In the English Dub, he calls her "Miss Eve". *He named his wounds after his childhood bullies, Justin, Melissa and Christina. **Justin is portrayed as a young boy with short dark hair in the manga. He wears a white dress shirt worn beneath a waistcoat, accompanied with trousers. In the anime, his hair is brunette. His clothes consist of a white dress shirt worn beneath a brown waistcoat, accompanied with brown trousers. **Melissa is portrayed as a young girl with long dark hair tied in two low pigtails in the manga. She wears a long sleeved dress. In the anime, her hair is brunette and her dress is green. **Christina is portrayed as a young girl with long and wavy light-coloured hair in the manga. She wears a scarf with tassels around her neck and a long sleeved dress. In the anime, she has long wavy brunette hair. Unlike the manga, her clothes in the anime consists of a pink shawl with tassels and a long sleeved blue dress. *He also names his children after Justin, Melissa and Christina in his Vampire Ending. *He is left-handed. *His foot size is 25.5 cm. *He is an avid knife collector and shows them to Yui on his MORE BLOOD route. *He is incredibly weak against heat. *He is able to sleep standing up. *His arm was amputated in his DARK FATE''' '''route, due to the bullet wound he suffered after getting shot by Yui's father, Seiji Komori in his MORE BLOOD route. *He was later given a prosthesis arm in his LOST EDEN route, and at the end of his CHAOS LINEAGE route. *In CHAOS LINEAGE, he is a member of the Violet Family. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Impure Vampires Category:Mukami Family Category:Males